So Close
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Giselle always knew Robert had difficulty opening his heart to loving someone. However, when the truth behind the darkness is finally revealed, Giselle begins to doubt whether love truly does conquer all.
1. Chapter 1

Title: So Close

Author: Hermione Eveningfall

Fandom: Enchanted

Pairings: Robert/Giselle

Rating: PG

Summary: Giselle always knew Robert had difficulty opening up and revealing his emotions. However, she never would have guessed the truth behind the darkness.

Chapter 1

New York City was not the best place to raise a child; it was so crowded, noisy, and dirty. Still, where else could children be exposed to such a wide variety of culture?

"Morgan, hurry up...you're going to be late for school!" Robert Philip knocked three times on his daughter's bedroom door, the scent of fresh bacon drifting down the hallway from the medium-sized kitchen. He had to remind himself everyday that he was doing his best to give Morgan the kind of childhood he wanted her to have, but being a single man in his crazy profession did not make this an easy task.

He shrugged his arm into sleeve of his suit coat, and made his way to where he caught sight of Giselle making breakfast. _Not single anymore, _he thought with a smile. She looked beautiful wearing a pair of bluejeans and a form-fitting top; it had been a bit of a struggle to get her out of the fairytale princess garments. Now, despite her somewhat ditzy character, she appeared almost average. "I really wish you wouldn't keep her up so late with those stories every night," he scolded lightly as he planted a kiss on her bright red lips. "It's becoming more difficult to get her out of bed in the morning."

Morgan, six years old and going on thirty, shot down the hallway like a bullet. Her shoulder length curly hair hung loose at her shoulders, and she immediately leapt into her father's arms when she reached him.

"There she is," he announced with a hearty laugh as he spun her around, and set her on the floor. Robert beamed as Morgan embraced Giselle tightly around the waist, and immediately took her spot at the table.

"Are you all right, Robert?" Giselle asked as he leaned against the refridgerator, overcome with a wave of dizziness.

"Yeah," he lied once the sensation disappeared slowly. "Smells great. Thanks." he accepted two plates and put one in front of Morgan, before sitting down in his usual spot.

Giselle joined them a few minutes later, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. She was still getting used to the bustling life of New York City, especially after having spent most of her life in Andalasia. As she watched her new family eat quickly, she thought about how circumstances had changed. One minute she was engaged to Prince Edward, and the next she had fallen through a wishing well and wound up here in this strange, vibrant place. Robert took her under his wing almost immediately, though she had a bit of trouble convincing him to open his heart and let go of his emotions. It was strange to think his original girlfriend, Nancy, was now in Andalasia enjoying royal treatment from Prince Edward and she was here cooking breakfast.

"Oh before I forget, Giselle, can you do me a huge favor? I'm going to be running late this afternoon because I have an appointment after work. Would you mind picking Morgan up from school?"

Giselle dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, and nodded. "Of course."

Morgan gave a cheer as she shoveled the last of the scrambled eggs into her mouth, and tugged on Giselle's arm. "You can meet my friends! I've told them so much about you!"

Robert nearly choked on his coffee, and Giselle tucked a hand under her chin, her eyes sparkling. "That sounds absolutely lovely dear."

"Well, we're running on a tight schedule," Robert announced, checking his watch. "Morgan, make sure you have everything you need today. Is all of your homework done?"

She gave a nod, and allowed Giselle to gently slide her backpack over her shoulders. "Yes Daddy," she replied, and Giselle planted a kiss on each of their cheeks as she saw them off.

"Are you gonna be all right by yourself all day?" Robert asked, encouraging Morgan to wait for him, and Giselle put her hands on her hips.

"You ask that every morning, honestly!" she exclaimed. "And every evening you come home to find me in one piece."

He merely chuckled and gave an extra kiss to her forehead, squeezing her hand as he shut the door behind him. When the apartment grew quiet again, Giselle wandered about, feeling as though she were in some sort of fog. It was a completely different place since she moved in, remaining clean as a whistle. She shuddered when she thought of how she found it when she awoke on the couch, still wearing her wedding dress. Papers on the floor, clothes on the furniture, leftover containers of food and drink bottles covering the kitchen table...she clucked her tongue as she went about her daily dusting. Stepping onto the terrace once she finished going over the living room with a cloth, she took a deep breath and peered down at the congested street below.

Robert had given her a layout of the city for her to tour while he worked, including the different food markets and clothing shops. Giselle spent most of her afternoon wandering through central park and rowing along the river on pleasant days; at least being amongst bright green grass and tall oak trees brought a great deal of comfort. When a homeless person or two passed by, she found herself having full length conversations, and learned many interesting tales about different people's lives. They regarded her kindness with awe, for most ignored them as they passed.

When lunchtime arrived, Giselle ate at a local sandwich shop, enjoying the sights from the large window. Following lunch she picked up a couple of items for dinner, and went to meet Morgan in front of her school building. She grinned when the little girl brought a group of her friends down the stone steps, and they all began talking at once.

"Is it true you used to be a real princess?"

"Are you going to be her mother now?"

"Oh my goodness, so many questions!" Giselle teased.

"Sorry," Morgan apologized. "All right, then, yes, she was a princess, and yes, she is my mother." she took Giselle's hand and held her head proudly.

"That is so cool!" one of the girls with red pigtails exclaimed, and when it was time for them to leave, they said goodbye and headed for their respective rides. Morgan followed close beside Giselle down the sidewalk, occasionally breaking into a skip and humming to herself.

When they arrived back at the hotel, they were startled to find Robert home already, resting on the couch with a cool cloth over his eyes.

"What on earth!" Giselle placed a hand over her heart, and Morgan chewed on her lip as she peeped out from behind her. "Robert, I thought you weren't going to be home until supper!" she knelt beside the couch, glancing over her shoulder as Morgan set her backpack on the kitchen chair, and helped herself to a couple of cookies from the pantry.

"I'm sorry," Robert apologized, removing the cloth, and squinted a little. "I'm not feeling so well, so I had to leave early."

"Oh dear," Giselle breathed. "What hurts?" she felt his forehead with the back of her hand, frowning when he jerked out of her way, and smiled weakly when Morgan hurried towards him.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" she asked, clinging to his arm.

"Hi princess...I'll be all right. Did you have a good day?" Giselle went to fetch the throw blanket that lay on the large leather rocking chair in front of the television set, and placed it over him.

"Yes. I got an A on my fairy story that Giselle helped me with!" she gave another proud grin, and Giselle clasped her hands together with delight.

"Congratulations," Robert replied, massaging his forehead as another wave of washed over him.

"What is the matter, darling?" Giselle asked, brushing his bangs away from his eyes once she sent Morgan to play with her toys in her room for the time being.

"I tried getting some work done, but around lunchtime I started feeling so dizzy and nauseous, that I told my secretary I had to come home." he swallowed, and Giselle gently rubbed his stomach, lacing her fingers through his and squeezing them.

"Didn't you have an appointment this afternoon?" she asked, allowing him to sit up carefully, and he used her for support.

"I cancelled," Robert explained. "I can barely make it from here to the bathroom, let alone to the doctor's office." he massaged his temples, and Giselle clucked her tongue.

"Would you care for some tea?" she asked, and he nodded, thanking her as she went into the kitchen. Morgan soon joined him on the couch when she grew bored with her toys, and snuggled close to his side. As he watched her read through the book of famous women throughout history he'd purchased before they met and became close with Giselle, he realized how difficult it would be to watch her grow into adulthood. Having Morgan to come home to had been the only thing keeping him together, but at least Giselle's presence in his life would make the transition easier.

"You're hot, Daddy," Morgan gasped when she touched his wrist, and Giselle brought the cup of tea she promised. "Giselle, I think Daddy has a fever. Shouldn't he be in bed?"

Giselle touched his cheek and sighed, agreeing to the little girl's comment.

"I suppose you're right," Robert muttered, accepting the mug, and sipped carefully from it. "There is a bottle of advil in the bathroom medicine chest if you wouldn't mind bringing two of the pills?" he added, and Giselle promised to do so, encouraging Morgan to help her father out of the living room.

Giselle went into the bathroom and peered into the mirror. She was still getting used to her new hair style, which was very comfortable and light as opposed to the heavy curls that reached the center of her back. She grabbed the bottle of medicine from the shelf, and brought it into the bedroom, where Robert lay curled in a ball under the covers. She stood watching him with a frown, especially as Morgan sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Morgan, darling, why don't you scurry along into the kitchen and fetch a couple more cookies? Your father needs his rest," Giselle announced, and with a pout, Morgan finally agreed to leave. Robert let out a soft moan when Giselle shook him softly, and he turned his head in her direction. "Here is the medicine as you asked," she explained, and he struggled to lean on his elbow so he could swallow both pills in one gulp.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Giselle eased him back against the pillows, and smoothed his blankets. "As you've taught me, life isn't always what you expect it to be," she replied. "Just sleep now, and if you need anything at all, Morgan or I will be in to help." she kissed his lips gently, and he squeezed her hands, letting go a short time later.

"Make sure Morgan gets her homework done," Robert whispered, and Giselle paused, touching the door with a sad expression as she prepared to leave once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Giselle and Morgan sat working through homework over the next couple of hours, being mindful not talk too loudly.

"Daddy was getting sick a lot before you came," Morgan admitted after they finished a page of math problems, and it was decided to start making dinner. "He had to go to the doctor every couple of weeks."

Giselle stirred a pot of spaghetti after Morgan insisted that was what she wanted, and she looked behind her. "Oh dear," she breathed. "Do you know what could be wrong with him?"

Morgan shrugged. "He won't tell me," she admitted. "And I only knew he was going to the doctor because I was kind of spying on him and Nancy one day." she chewed on her lower lip, and Giselle let the pot sit on the stove for the time being, waiting for the water to boil. She joined Morgan at the table, and took her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Your father is going to be fine," she promised.

"Don't tell him I squealed," Morgan begged, and Giselle laughed. "Especially since he doesn't know I know. He'd ground me."

"Of course I won't, dear. I am sure when he is ready to tell us what's wrong, then he will." she smiled again before standing once she could hear the water boiling in the distance.

Morgan lowered her eyes, and couldn't help the fear clutching at her heart. Her father was her life, and she didn't know what she would do without him.

When Robert finally felt well enough to get out of bed, dinner was over, and he offered to help with the dishes. Giselle slapped him with the damp towel, and insisted he shush at once.

"I just feel bad making you do all of this," Robert chuckled, rubbing his arms as he went to sit down on the couch. "You're a guest. I should be cooking and cleaning." he reached down to give Morgan a pat on the head from where she sat watching cartoons, and allowed Giselle to sit down with him once the dishes were clean and put away.

"It is no trouble at all," Giselle insisted.

"Are you going back to work tomorrow, Daddy?" Morgan asked, turning around so she could face both of them, and Robert rubbed a hand over his face.

"It all depends on how I'm feeling when I get up," he replied, wrapping an arm around Giselle's shoulders. He knew this relationship was right; it had been more difficult to provide physical affection with Nancy. Not that he didn't love her, but he didn't know how to show it. Giselle made everything so comfortable and simple.

"You are still running a fever, though," Giselle pointed out as she felt his forehead, and he closed his eyes at her touch.

"Maybe you have the flu," Morgan suggested, and Robert smiled softly, laying down so his head rested on Giselle's lap. She smelled so good, but of what, he couldn't quite place.

"Could be," he whispered, and the three of them sat watching television for a while. When it grew to be Morgan's bedtime, Robert allowed Giselle to tuck his daughter in, and he waited patiently for her to return. When she did, he patted the empty part of the couch beside him, and she took her place immediately. "I owe you an explination," he began, and she started to protest, but he touched her lips gently with his fingertips. "I know I've made it difficult for you, and you're the first person I've felt I could be this open with."

Giselle folded her hands on her lap and peered into his eyes, which were so kind and generous. Not that Edward's hadn't been, but his had a hint of arrogance as well.

"Please listen," Robert begged. "This isn't easy for me to admit to myself let alone to someone I care about so much." he fiddled with the watch on his wrist, and Giselle could tell this was hard, especially from the emotion in his voice. "I'm dying."

Silence passed between them, and Giselle blinked, unable to breathe for a moment or two. "You're...you must be kidding..."

"I'm not," Robert replied, touching her cheek gently. "I only found out a couple of months ago that I have leukemia."

"Stop," Giselle begged, immediately standing up, and pointed at him. "I can't hear anymore..." she headed towards the sliding doors that led to the terrace, and he followed her, taking her arm.

"Giselle," he replied, and she struggled in his grasp, finally collapsing against him. "I'm not going to die tomorrow." he pressed his lips against her forehead. "and I am undergoing treatment, but it hasn't been going well."

Giselle couldn't bear to look at him, and turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Have you told Morgan?" she asked, and Robert gave a small sigh,

"Not yet," he replied. "I haven't found the right time to tell her."

"Why would you tell me first when she's your daughter?" Giselle asked, feeling a cold hollowness in her stomach. _I'm dying. _The words kept replaying themselves over and over again in her head, and she wanted to scream to drown them out. "And why did you let me fall in love with you?"

Robert allowed his arms to rest at his sides, and cleared his throat. "I can't explain that," he said. "I didn't learn about the cancer until I had already been with Nancy for some time. She was there for me when I found out how bad it was, but I didn't want to let her in. For some reason, you..." he made a motion to point to her. "Giselle, I need your support more than anything."

Giselle turned and embraced him tightly, burrying her face against his shoulder. "This is a nightmare," she sobbed, and he rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry I had to spring it on you," he apologized, and she clung desparately to his shirt. "but since I've had this thought in my mind to ask you to marry me, I thought you at least deserved the truth."

Giselle sniffed and wiped her eyes, feeling foolish. She encouraged him to sit down before he fainted from exhaustion, and he was grateful for the suggestion.

"I'm not exactly sure what this...leukemia is, but dying!" she sat at last, feeling worn out from the information. "The only people I've ever heard of who have died in Andalasia are old men and women...you are much too young!"

Robert snickered. "I don't feel that way," he teased, and she cocked her head to one side, giving one of her famous girlish smiles. "I know at this point the idea of marrying me seems pointless, but the doctor didn't start ticking down the days yet. I could be around for a couple of years, as long as I keep taking the treatments."

Giselle didn't know what to say; ever since she'd begun falling hard for Robert, she wanted him to propose. However, Prince Edward stood in her way for a bulk of the time they were together, but now that he was in Andalasia with Nancy, she was free to marry whomever she chose.

"I suppose I was brought to this New York City for a reason, then?" she asked, pressing his hand to her lips, and Robert gave a nod.

"I wondered that myself," he admitted. "Whenever I saw you after catching you from that billboard sign, I kept thinking there had to be a good reason. A logical explination, and now I know."

Giselle pressed her forehead against his, and took a shaky breath. Her world had come crashing down, yet even with this dreadful news, she couldn't imagine being without him for a single day.

"If you wish to marry me," she began. "Then I will accept."

Robert kissed her lips, and placed a hand over his heart. "I want you to think very carefully about this," he continued.

"I don't need to think about it," Giselle insisted. "I already know in my heart you are the one I love. The one I am supposed to be with. I don't know how fate brought us together, but I don't care." she hugged him close again, and could see Morgan peering out from her bedroom door. The little girl's eyes were wide with horror, and her face had gone a shade paler than it already was. "Oh dear..."

Robert parted from Giselle and turned just in time to see Morgan bolting into her bedroom and slamming the door shut. "Dammit," he cursed, and massaged his forehead wearily. "She probably heard everything."

Giselle offered to go and talk to her, but Robert shook his head, very carefully standing up. "It's my fault," he insisted. "I'll go." he kissed the top of her head, and Giselle watched sadly as he headed down the hall. Her heart broke as she pictured Morgan's expression in her mind, and while she did not remember her own parents very well, she could see the bond between Robert and his daughter was very tight in deed.

"Whatever it takes to make him happy, I will do just that," she thought, trying desparately to fight back the wave of tears threatening to spill from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Morgan, open the door, honey."

Morgan sat on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she listened to her father's voice from the hallway. She was so angry...life could be so unfair...she'd already lost her mother! How, at only six years old, could she be loosing her father, too?

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you."

Morgan lay down on her mattress and burried her face against the pillow, not wanting to deal with him right now.

Robert finally stepped back, and saw Giselle watching him sadly from the living room couch. He made his way slowly back to her, sat down, and covered his face with one hand.

"Let me speak with her," Giselle offered, touching his shoulder softly. "Sometimes it needs a woman's touch."

Robert nodded, and Giselle eased herself up, giving him full custody of the couch. He lay down, trying desparately to fight another attack of nausea stirring inside him. Unfortunately, he couldn't fight off the sensation for long, and bolted for the bathroom. He passed Giselle just as she was entering Morgan's room, and both stared as the bathroom door opened and closed roughly.

"Oh dear," Giselle breathed when she heard violent retching, and Morgan clung desparately to her stuffed animal. "Morgan, your father did not mean to keep this from you."

"But he wants me to tell him everything," Morgan hiccoughed. ""It's not fair that he gets to keep secrets."

Giselle smiled fondly at the child, and smoothed hair. "Honey, your father is going to need all of our support. I understand that you are angry with him, but you must give him a chance to explain himself."

Morgan pulled her knees to her chest, and leaned her chin on them. "I just don't want him to die," she sniffed. "Who will take care of me when he's gone?"

Giselle hugged her close, and Morgan felt her heart swelling a little. "I would never leave you alone," she insisted, and Morgan embraced her.

"Would you take me to Andalasia?" she asked, and Giselle glanced at the ceiling. She had a feeling New York City would not feel remotely the same without Robert.

"We shall see," she admitted, just as the bathroom door opened, and Robert came out, leaning against the wall across from it. Giselle excused herself to go and help, and brought him straight to bed. Morgan waited for a couple of minutes before sliding to the floor, and scurried down the hall to the master bedroom. Her father was just getting under the covers, and both seemed to sense her presence a short time later.

"Princess," Robert whispered, reaching his hand in Morgan's direction, and she came running to grasp it, climbing up to be with him. "I'm so sorry." he pulled her into a hug, and Giselle watched as Morgan lay against him, sobbing fitfully.

"You can't die, Daddy, you can't!" she begged, and Robert touched the top of her head, eying Giselle.

"Honey, I'm not going to die immediately," he insisted. "It could be a couple of years."

"There has to be a way for you to get better, though," Morgan choked, and Robert pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I wish there was, sweetheart," he admitted. "but I want to make whatever time I have left as happy as possible." he gave her cheek a slight squeeze, and she didn't even bother fighting him off as she used to.

"Are you gonna keep working?" Morgan asked, and Robert frowned a little. Taking a leave of absence had been on his mind for the past month or so, but he wasn't sure he could spend all of his time at home dwelling on the situation at hand. He wanted things to keep going was they were, but at the same time, he didn't want to waste any precious moments with his family.

"Perhaps you should go on a bit of a holiday?" Giselle suggested, "until you start to feel better again."

Robert kept his lips planted on the top of Morgan's head, not wanting to let her go.

"Daddy?" Morgan began, and Robert finally eased her out of his grasp so she could sit up. "I did something bad a while ago, but I made Giselle swear not to say anything."

Giselle smiled in understanding, and Robert raised an eyebrow, encouraging his daughter to continue. "I heard you talking to Nancy about the doctor, so I knew you were sick. I just didn't know what you were sick with. I'm sorry," she added, chewing on her nail.

Robert chuckled. "I see," he replied.

"How did Nancy take the news when she found out?" Giselle asked, and Robert took a deep breath.

"She was upset, of course," he said, "but she tried not to change the way she acted around me. It was completely different with her."

Giselle kissed his forehead, and announced that she would tidy up so he and Morgan could spend some time alone. When the bedroom grew quiet, Morgan snuggled as close to her father as she could, clutching onto his wrist.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, frowning a little, and Robert played with her hair.

"It's not comfortable, but it doesn't hurt. It just makes me feel as though I have the flu for a long period of time when it gets bad. I'm sorry, honey...I really should have told you sooner, but..."

"That's okay," Morgan insisted. "We were both naughty."

Robert laughed, and tickled her sides, making her shriek with giggles and curl into a ball to escape. When he broke away to yawn, she scooted backwards, and he pulled her towards him again.

"I want you to make sure all of your homework is done before you watch television tonight," he warned, and she gave a nod of agreement. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. I want to at least try to make it to the office tomorrow."

Morgan frowned a little, and accepted a kiss on the cheek, before climbing down to the floor. She watched as her father attempted to get comfortable, pulling the blankets close to his chin, and she dashed out to join Giselle in the living room. When she saw the terrace door open, she peered through and saw Giselle at the rail, the night wind tousseling her hair as she watched the city lights flickering like millions of tiny candles.

"Hi," Morgan announced, and Giselle jumped a little, turning so she could see the little girl standing behind her.

"Oh you startled me," she said, and Morgan came to join her at the railing. She was only tall enough to look through the bars, and clutched them with her small hands. "Is your father asleep?"

She nodded, and leaned her forehead against the cool stone. "Yeah." she leaned backwards and stuck her right foot out, folding her arms to block out the cold. "Do people get cancer in Andalasia?" she asked, and Giselle stared.

"I suppose not, as I have never heard of such a thing," she replied.

"D'you think if we took Daddy to live with Prince Edward and Nancy in Andalasia he would be all right? Maybe it would go away there."

Giselle's eyes widened as she pondered the thought, and she knelt down in front of Morgan. "Perhaps we will put this idea into his head tomorrow," she suggested, and Morgan grinned.

"That would be so cool if we could spend the rest of our lives in a fairytale kingdom!" she grabbed Giselle's hand and pulled her inside, shutting the terrace door behind her. They hurried quietly into Morgan's bedroom, and Giselle sat down on the familiar twin bed as the child dove into her bookshelves. She lay a pile of them on the mattress, and Giselle caught the titles _Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Rupunzel_ and gave a light sigh as she watched Morgan flip through each book carefully.

"Those are beautiful books," Giselle complimented, and Morgan grinned.

"My Dad got them for me," she explained, and she showed Giselle her father's handwriting on the inside covers. "well, he got me _Rupunzel and Sleeping Beauty, _but Nancy got me _Snow White_ for Christmas last year." she chewed on her lower lip. "But what about Prince Edward's stepmother? Every fairy story has an evil witch who is trying to murder the princess!"

Giselle clasped her hands together with relief. "Oh she's gone I do believe," she replied. "After turning into a dragon and trying to attack your father and I on the tower. I do not think we would have to worry about her."

Morgan handed Giselle _Sleeping Beauty, _and insisted she read a chapter out loud that night.

"It is just eight o'clock," Giselle laughed. "You are not supposed to be in bed until at least nine. Are you sure you wish me to begin reading this already?"

Morgan blushed a little, and folded her legs in a butterfly position. "If we start now at least I'll fall asleep on time," she said. "I know Daddy doesn't like me going to bed too late."

Giselle hugged Morgan tightly and encouraged her to brush her teeth and wash her face first. She set the book aside while the child went into the bathroom, and she wandered down the hall to check on Robert. Peering carefully through the master bedroom door, she could see he was sound asleep, his back to her. Occasionally he would move ever so slightly, especially when the light from the hall brushed over his face.

"I will do anything to keep you for just a little longer," she spoke to herself, just as Morgan whispered that she was ready to have the story read aloud. "I'll be right there, sweetheart," Giselle promised, and Morgan disappeared through her own door. With one last glance at Robert, she shut the door quietly behind her, biding him a sweet good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Morgan had finally fallen asleep, Giselle made her way back into the now empty living room, and stood gazing blankly into space for a bit. She wasn't used to these new feelings creeping slowly through her body, and remembered how stunned she'd been when admitting her first rush of anger to Robert a few weeks before. It was hard to imagine a place where sadness was just as plentiful as the happiness felt in Andalasia, and she did not know how to handle this new information.

She sat down on the couch and placed her pale hands on her lap, and took in her surroundings. If Robert had not made an appearance in her life at the very moment she fell off of the billboard, she didn't know what would have happened. Giselle sat by herself for at least an hour, the silence engulfing her. Morgan's suggestion about bringing him to Andalasia still buzzed in her mind, though she had a feeling he would refuse to believe that was possible.

"Do not think about this now," she told herself, at last standing and heading down the hall towards the master bedroom. Since she officially took her place in Robert's apartment, he allowed her to share his bedroom.

"_There's no reason why you should spend all of your nights on the couch," _he explained. "_That can't be comfortable."_

Giselle peered into the darkness of the bedroom and could just barely make out his sleeping form, before slipping through the door and grabbing the pajamas he'd lent her. He made a small noise when she climbed under the covers, and still feeling a bit awkward as far as how to proceed, Giselle lay down so she was at least a foot away from him.

The next morning when Robert awoke, he turned to find Giselle sleeping peacefully by his side, and smiled weakly to himself. His head was still pounding miserably, but the nausea and dizziness abated for the most part.

Very slowly he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, blinking wearily in the bright rays of sunlight streaming through the curtains.

Being mindful not to wake Giselle earlier than she had to be, he slid carefully out of bed and made his way across the room and to the door. He paused before entering the hallway and glanced over his shoulder; she looked so peaceful asleep. He checked on Morgan as he headed to the kitchen, and entered his daughter's room to wake her before going to the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Morgan whispered, rubbing her eyes wearily and sitting up. Her curly hair was all over the place, and she accepted a hug and a kiss from him. "Are you feeling better?"

Robert felt his heart melting at her concern, and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I think I'm going to take the day off," he admitted. "I'm still feeling pretty weak and sore."

Morgan let out a cheer, and he laughed as she jumped up and down on the mattress. "Cool! Can I take a day off from school, too? You never stay home from work!"

Robert gave her a look, and she pouted. "School is very important, sweetheart. I don't want you to miss any days unnecessarily." he encouraged her to get dressed and join him for breakfast. He barely finished making himself a cup of tea when Giselle came in, her eyes sparkling as she swept towards him.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully, and they both shared a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

Robert nodded, excusing himself to yawn, and pulled the mug of hot water from the microwave. "It helped," he replied. "I told Morgan I'm going to stay home from work today and catch up on rest."

Giselle beamed as he made the phone call to his office, and once finished, he demanded control of the stove.

"But I enjoy cooking," Giselle insisted.

"And you're my guest," he argued, waving her towards the living room just as Morgan skipped down the hall. She stopped when she saw Giselle passing her, and chewed on her lower lip. She wondered if her father knew about traveling to Andalasia yet, and was unsure if she should bring it up.

"All right," Robert announced a few minutes later. "Everybody have a seat and eat up. Time's ticking."

Morgan took her usual place at the table across from Giselle, and the two ate quietly while Robert read through the paper. "Dad, Giselle and I were talking last night," she began slowly, and Robert raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh?" he flattened the newspaper on the table, and looked from one to the other.

"And I asked her if people had cancer in Andalasia. She said they didn't, so maybe we can go and live there wth Edward and Nancy!"

Robert's eyes widened with surprise at the suggestion, and he cleared his throat. "Honey, I really don't..."

"Why not, Dad? Maybe the cancer will go away there! I mean, it can't hurt to try, right?"

Giselle fiddled with her napkin, and reached over to take Robert's hand, lacing her fingers through his. "It is compeletely up to you, darling," she explained. "I know you are uncomfortable hearing about my world."

"I appreciate the thought, Morgan, but I just..." he paused, not wanting to upset her this early in the morning, and Morgan chewed on her lower lip. "Honey, you're going to be late for school if you don't start working on your cereal." he smiled fondly at Giselle, who returned the gesture.

She sighed and leaned her chin in her palm, taking small spoonfulls. When Morgan finished her breakfast, Giselle offered to take her to school and let him rest on the couch for a while.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded, touching his cheek with his palm. Robert folded his arms after he gave his daughter another kiss, and watched as they left the apartment to start the day. He took a breath or two of fresh air once the dishes were cleaned, and shivered a little as a breeze blew past him. The idea of going to an enchanted land like Andalasia turned his mind upside down. He wasn't sure if he could handle a change that extreme; it had been difficult enough making peace with the fact that he was dying.

He leaned his elbow against the rail and massaged his forehead, peering up at the overcast sky. When he first found out he had leukemia, he remembered breaking down in the car on the way home from the hospital. He'd been alone, much to his relief as showing emotion in public was not an easy task in his case. Breaking the news to Nancy sent him into tears again, and then for several days anger boiled inside him.

Giselle's return from Morgan's school made him feel a great sense of relief, and he greeted her at the front door.

"Did everything go all right?" he asked, and she nodded, linking arms with him as they went to sit on the terrace and enjoy the weather.

"Robert, what were you going to tell Morgan earlier? When you stopped in mid sentence? I did not want to pry, but I have been quite curious."

He turned away for a moment, and shook his head. "It would only upset you, and I don't want any tears," he replied, and she moved her chair so she was within closer range.

"You will not upset me," she promised. "You have already told me you are dying. What worse news could there be?"

He managed a small chuckle, and leaned back against his chair. "I know you're not used to situations like this," he began, "but in this world people die every day from various causes, and it will happen to all of us at some point."

Giselle's mouth fell open, and she drew in a breath. "What you said!" she gasped, and he held up his hand.

"As I said, I know this is all very new to you," he continued. "but I have made my peace with the fact that I won't be around much longer."

Giselle swallowed hard, and lowered her head. "Why must you say such a thing?" she asked, and he leaned forward to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"For the first couple of weeks it was very hard," he said. "I didn't know what I was going to do with Morgan. But then you came into my life like an angel and..." he pressed the back of his hand against his lips, and Giselle eased herself onto his lap, resting her head against his chest. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I've never met anyone like you." he cleared his throat, and she brushed his bangs away from his forehead.

"I'm sure if I hadn't come, Nancy would have taken excellent care of Morgan," Giselle pointed out, and Robertgave a small nod.

"Morgan's more comfortable with you. Please respect my wishes, Giselle. I want to stay in this world, the one I'm familiar with. It wouldn't be comfortable being in..." he paused and clasped a hand to his forehead, feeling suddenly dizzy again.

"Oh dear," Giselle gasped, immediately getting to her feet and placing a hand on his back. "are you all right?"

He nodded, taking steady breaths, and used Giselle as his support in order to stand. "Keep leaning on me," she encouraged, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they made their way slowly into the living room. She eased him onto the couch which was closest, and knelt down by his side. "I am quite certain I love you," she breathed, and he touched her cheek with his fingertips.

"I think I've known that since I set eyes on you," he replied, and allowed Giselle to lay her head against his chest.

"I do believe I am angry again," Giselle began slowly, and Robert peered down at her.

"Oh?" he asked, and she sat up, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I just can't imagine life without you," she said. "I love you so much...my heart aches to see you so ill. I am so angry at whatever or whomever caused this." she tried to stop the tears from falling, but was unsuccesful.

"Shhsh," he soothed holding her close. "I said no tears."

She shook her head, clutching his shirt; she didn't know how to handle so many new emotions taking their course at once. He held her tight as she cried softly, offering her a box of tissues when she finished. "Paper handkerchiefs," he explained when she stared at them with surprise, and she used them as such.

"You must think me a fool," she whispered. "Robert, I am sorry," she apologized, and he tapped the bridge of her nose.

"It's all right." he shivered a little, and she frowned. "I'm suddenly freezing...can you get the blanket from the chair for me?"

Giselle nodded, and slid carefully off of him, wrapping him tight with the throw. "Dear Robert." she pressed her lips against his forehead, which felt warm, and she backed up. "You are burning up," she gasped, and he shivered under the blanket, unable to get properly warm. She brought a cool damp cloth from the bathroom per his instruction, and gently blotted his forehead and cheeks with it.

"Giselle?" he whispered when she paused in her care, and she cocked her head to one side. "Don't leave me?"

She squeezed his hand, and pressed it against her lips in a gentle kiss. "I won't," she replied. "I am going to sit right by your side until you feel better."

He drifted off to sleep, only waking when it was time to pick Morgan up from school. When the telephone rang around two thirty, Giselle brought the portable contraption to Robert, and listened as he had a conversation with his daughter.

"Call when you're ready to come home," he said. "I'll be all right, sweetheart. I love you." when he hung up, Giselle took the phone out of his hands, and Robert struggled to sit.

"Morgan's spending a few hours at a friend's house," he explained, "She'll call when..." he paused and gave a sneeze which startled both of them, and Giselle touched his shoulder.

"I hope you are not catching a chill," she said, and he sighed. "Perhaps you should be in bed?"

"I'm too tired to move," Robert admitted, pulling the blanket to his chin, and she rubbed his shoulder.

"I will sit and watch over you while you rest," she replied, and once Robert's eyes closed once again, she went to fetch one of the fairytale books from Morgan's room. She returned with _Snow White, _and curled up on the leather chair by the window, the sunlight causing her true love's body to glow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robert remained at home for a couple more days, the nausea and weakness making it difficult to get out of bed. Giselle did what she could to help, but she couldn't help the fear building inside as she sat by his bed or couch side. When he finally did recover enough to leave the apartment, she accompanied him to the doctor's office for a routine check up. She sat very rigid in the waiting room chair, her hands folded in her lap, and she gazed around at the variety of people. There were old, young, middle-aged...the children gaped at her with wide eyes, as though they knew something their parents didn't. 

"Are you okay?" Robert asked, noticing how quiet she'd been ever since they entered the building, and she gave him a small smile. 

"Of course," she lied, just as the nurse called him back. When he stood, so did Giselle, and he allowed her to follow him down the narrow hallway and into a tiny room. 

"What are all of these strange things?" she thought out loud, and the nurse blinked with surprised as she examined the counter full of supplies: needles, tongue dispensers for strep throat tests. 

"How have you been holding up with the treatments?" the nurse asked, trying her best to ignore Giselle for the moment. 

"It's touch and go," Robert admitted. "Giselle, sit down, huh?" he asked, and she gave him a sheapish look. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized, and immediately took a seat by the door. The nurse took Robert's blood pressure, clucking her tongue a little at the results, and scribbled it down on the sheet attached to her clip board. "The doctor will be with you shortly, Mr. Philips." she set the chart on the counter and left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

"She seems...friendly," Giselle spoke with uncertainy, and Robert chuckled. 

"She's pretty good, but I usually get a different nurse each time," he admitted. "I forgot that you've never been in a doctor's office before."

Giselle shook her head, her eyes focusing on the painting of a rough sea with a ship tilting violently to the right. "It smells a bit odd in here," she spoke after a few moments of silence, and Robert stood so he could put an arm around her shoulders. 

"It's okay," he promised. "I know this is new, and probably a bit overwhelming right now. But we're going to get through this." he squeezed her hands, encouraging her to peer into his eyes. 

"But you're not," she whispered. "you're going to die, Robert." 

He started to respond just as the door opened and a man with thick grey hair came through, apologizing if he was interrupting their conversation. 

"That's okay," Robert promised. "Dr. Becker, this is Giselle."

Giselle held out her hand and accepted a light shake and greeting, before taking her seat again. She watched as the older man began speaking with Robert, asking him all sorts of questions about his health over the past couple of weeks. "I was telling the nurse it's been touch and go with side effects," he admitted. "There are some days I do feel pretty normal, but this past week it's been tough getting out of bed."

Dr. Becker nodded, jotting all of this information onto his chart. "Have you been experiencing nausea or joint pain?" he asked, and Robert nodded. 

"Unfortunately both," he admitted. "And I've been having a few dizzy spells lately, too."

"Is he really dying?" Giselle blurted, and both men looked at her, stunned by the boldness. Dr. Becker cleared his throat as he finished writing the information down on the sheet, and he tried to remain as calm as possible. 

"There is always that chance with cancer patients," he replied. "we've been monitoring the response from his body to the medication he's been taking, and unfortunately the vitals haven't been good."

Robert swallowed past a lump in his throat at the expression of utter horror on Giselle's face. 

"And there's nothing we can do," she whispered, and Dr. Becker gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"We'll keep trying, Ma'am," he promised. 

"Since she brought this up," Robert continued quietly, "how much longer do you think you'll wait before deciding the drugs aren't doing anything to help?"

Dr. Becker prepared to do some blood tests, which wasn't something Robert particularily enjoyed, but he toughened up over the years. 

"We'll give it a few more months," Dr. Becker insisted. "Leukemia is tricky. At the rate it's been spreading, I've been almost fearful to suggest a bone marrow transplant. Unfortunately, by the time we caught it, the cancer was already fairly advanced."

Giselle felt the tears springing to her eyes, and tried desparately to stop them.

"I know it's too early to say," Robert began again, wishing he could pull Giselle into his arms...he hated seeing her in such distress. "but how much time do you think I have?"

"With the medication, I would say a good five years," Dr. Becker replied. "without it, more than likely between three and five."

At last, Giselle could no longer take the sadness in the room, and pushed herself out of the seat. Robert called her name as she bolted from the room, apologizing to the doctor as he chased after her. Dr. Becker watched them disappear down the hall, shaking his head softly and tucking his pen into his labcoat pocket. 

"GISELLE!" Robert ran after her down the hall, reaching her just as she grabbed onto the stairwell railing. She finally collapsed, sobbing fitfully into her hands, and he stood gaping at her with surprise. "Giselle, it's all right," he soothed, sitting down and pulling her close. "It's going to be fine..."

"How can you say that?" she choked. "you're not going to be fine, Robert. You keep telling me you're going to die, and so did he...it's real. It's so real..." she rocked back and forth, unable to take a deep breath for a moment. He allowed her to cry, knowing she was dealing with a lot of newfound feelings. He couldn't imagine coming from a fairytale kingdom where everyone and everything--well, almost--were happy pretty much 24/7. Even getting angry on a regular basis was difficult for Giselle, and when he felt her grip his shirt desparately, he closed his eyes. 

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, and she stared at him, speechless for a moment. "I never meant to make you feel this way. I wanted to keep from hurting you, but I care about you too much. That's why I tried to give you some warning...before something happened and I couldn't explain myself."

Giselle reached up to touch his face, and he picked her up into his arms. "But your appointment," she hiccoughed, and he glanced over his shoulder. 

"I'll come by myself next time," he replied. "they'll understand about today." he carried her downstairs and allowed her to stand once they reached the sidewalk. He made a quick phone call to the receptionist, apologizing for his hasty departure, and she scheduled another appointment for the following afternoon. 

For a long time Giselle and Robert walked side by side down the sunny street, not really speaking but taking in the early afternoon air. New York City never slowed down, no matter what time of the day it was, and they had to avoid being hit by bicyclists, skateboarders, or people who were in a hurry to get back to work from lunch break. 

"I wish you would consider going to Andalasia," Giselle spoke up at last once they reached the park, and took a seat on a bench under a large oak tree. Robert had his eyes closed for the time being, and only opened them when he felt her take his hand. "At least to give it a try. Perhaps Morgan is right, and you may get well there."

Robert shook his head, and placed his hand against her lips. "I really couldn't bring myself to do that," he admitted. "I don't mean to sound harsh, but..." he shrugged, and Giselle's shoulders slumped. 

"You still don't believe it exsists," she said sadly, and he cocked his head to one side, giving her his famous half-smile. "Robert..."

"Giselle, I'm comfortable here in New York," he continued. "I've been living her for ten years now. I know what's lying ahead of me, and as I've told you more than once, I've made my peace with it."

"But why?" Giselle choked. "why have you? You have a daughter who is much too young to loose both of her parents. I have barely been here for a full month, and I am not familiar with how to raise a child properly. I am afraid I would..."

Robert took her face into his hands. "If it's what she wants," he spoke, "take Morgan to Andalasia after I'm gone."

"But..." Giselle whispered, and she saw the seriousness in Robert's eyes. 

"Please respect my wishes, Giselle," he said in a stern voice. "I can't physically or emotionally handle a change like that. I would rather know that Morgan's in good hands than myself, and I know you will take good care of her. She's become very attached to you ever since you've come here."

"I know," Giselle sighed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I'm just frightened, that's all."

Robert wrapped an arm around her shoulder as a gentle breeze gently brushed over them, and she lay her head against him. 

After a while they got up to walk around again, until it was time to pick Morgan up from school. She was stunned to see both her father and Giselle waiting for her by the steps, and leapt into Robert's arms, allowing him to kiss her forehead. 

"Did you have a good day?" he asked, as she linked her hand to both his and Giselle's, swinging along the sidewalk.

"Yeah," she replied. "I have a lot of homework, though." she gave a pout, and Robert laughed. 

"You'll get through it," he promised, and she looked at him with a sad smile. 

"Are you feeling better, Dad?" she asked, and he nodded, sharing a glance with Giselle, who was watching a couple of birds flutter past. 

"Today yes," he admitted. "I'm a little weak, but I'm hanging in there."

"Did you go to the doctor today?" she chewed on her lower lip, and Robert cleared his throat, explaining how his appointment had been cancelled at the last minute. "Why?" she asked, and he smiled again. 

"It was my fault I'm afraid," Giselle admitted. "I became rather distraught."

Morgan lowered her head...it was difficult going through each day, knowing her father's life was a ticking clock. Any moment something terrible could happen, and she would loose him forever. Neither of her friends knew of her father's illness; she didn't want to be fussed over. In fact, school was almost an escape from reality in a sense, where she could forget what was happening. 

"Robert?" she heard Giselle breathe with surprise, and whirled around to see him leaning heavily against the wall. His face had turned deathly pale once he turned towards them, and Giselle caught his limp form just before he hit the ground. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Daddy!" Morgan screamed just as Giselle lowered Robert's now limp body to the ground, easing his head onto her lap. She was crying as she clutched his hand, and watched as Morgan tried shaking him desparately. 

What they didn't know was a woman dressed in a business suit across the street had spotted them, and was on her way over to give assistance. 

"It's all right," she encouraged, and Giselle stared as the stranger crouched down, feeling Robert's forehead, checking his pulse. "Was he complaining of any pain or dizziness before he collapsed?" the woman asked, and Morgan shook her head. 

"He was fine when I came out of my school," she replied. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's going to need an ambulence to take him to the hospital," the stranger replied. 

"What's your name?" Giselle asked, and the other woman blinked with surprise. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Suzanne," she replied, shaking hands with each of them. "Let me get my cell phone out and I'll dial 9-1-1 for you."

"What's that?" Giselle whispered to Morgan, who smiled a little. 

"It's what we call when someone gets sick or hurt," she replied. "and they send people who bring them to the hospital."

"I see," Giselle replied, stroking Robert's thick hair. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, and the only way to know he was even alive was when his chest moved up and down ever so slightly. 

"Does he have any history of medical problems? I don't mean to be nosey, but it would be something to tell the paramedics when they arrive."

Morgan hiccouged as she continued to cling to her father's wrist, wanting him to wake up and tell her he fine. 

"He has cancer," she replied in a quiet voice, and Suzanne's eyes widened. Giselle wished now more than ever that she had some sort of magical power to help Robert in some way, shape or form. She hated seeing him so helpless, laying there. 

"I'm sorry," Suzanne apologized, and Giselle gave her a rather forced smile in return. 

When the ambulence arrived about five minutes later, Robert was put onto a stretcher, and hooked to an oxygen machine. Giselle watched as Morgan tried her best to explain her father's condition to them, and one of the larger men asked if she wanted to ride in the truck. 

"Can I?" Morgan asked, and then stared at Giselle. "but what about Giselle?"

"Are you his wife?" the paramedic asked, and Giselle started to respond, but remembered Robert hadn't officially proposed to her yet. He mentioned it being a distinct possibility in the very near future, but currently she was his...what did they call it...girlfriend?

"No," she replied.

"She's gonna be my new Mom," Morgan broke in, and Giselle felt her heart swelling at the comment. 

"I see," the paramedic raised an eyebrow at each of them. "Well, hop in...it'll be a little scrunched, but the ride to the hospital isn't far. Up we go." he hoised Morgan into the ambulence, and Giselle was given a hand as well, after thanking Suzanne, who stood off to the side. The two of them hunched in a strange position as the vehicle sped through the crowded streets, the siren blairing, and Morgan reached up to brush her father's bangs away from his eyes. 

"Please don't die, Dad," she begged, and Giselle reached over to squeeze the little girl's hand. 

"He's going to be all right," she replied. 

Within the next couple of minutes, everything seemed to happen so fast. When they arrived at the hospital, Robert was brought to the emergency room. Giselle and Morgan were allowed to sit in the cubicle with him, but had to step out when the nurse ran blood tests and took his temperature. 

It wasn't for at least another half hour that Robert finally made a small noise, his eyes blinking open slowly. Giselle gasped and clutched his arm, peering down at him.

"Dad?" Morgan whispered, and Robert looked at her, confusion apparent in his expression. "Dad, are you okay?" she stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in, and he glanced towards Giselle. They removed the oxygen mask since he was put on an ER cot, so he was able to talk. 

"What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse, and he swallowed past a dry, scratchy throat. 

"You fainted," Giselle explained. "We were taking Morgan home from school, and you were fine one minute. Then the next you were leaning against the wall, and collapsed against me." she looked away, and Robert closed his eyes, attempting to get comfortable. 

"How long have I..." he began, and she turned back towards him. 

"I dunno," Morgan replied. "but this nice lady Suzanne helped us call 9-1-1."

"Do they have any idea...?" Robert asked, and Giselle made a light "Shhhhhsh"-ing noise as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"You shouldn't be talking," she spoke quietly, and Robert pulled Morgan close to the bedside, gently massing her shoulder, just as the doctor came in to check on them. 

"Oh good," he spoke with a smile. "you're awake. How do you feel, Mr. Philips?"

"A little stunned," Robert replied. "what happened?"

The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Martin, and began flipping through a clipboard chart, very similar to the one from earlier that day. "The nurse took a few milliliters of blood down to the lab for testing, so we should receive the results back in the next half hour or so. But your daughter told the paramedics you're a cancer patient?" he continued, and Robert nodded, grateful that Giselle hadn't let go of his hand since he woke up. 

"Leukemia," he replied, and Dr. Martin frowned. 

"Have you been getting regular check ups with your family doctor?" he asked, and Robert looked a bit sheapish. 

"I was at an appointment today, but it was cut a bit short...hard to explain," he admitted, and Dr. Martin gave a nod of understanding. "but my body's not responding to the treatments."

"I see." Dr. Martin cleared his throat. "and when were you diagnosed with leukemia?"

"Earlier this year," Robert replied, and Morgan swallowed hard. It was hard to believe her father had been suffering this long and she didn't even know! "Around Thanksgiving." he glanced at Giselle, who was fiddling with the watch he had given her during her first full week at his apartment. 

"He's been staying home a lot this week," Morgan pointed out. "with fevers such." she blushed a little, just as new to this situation as Giselle. 

"Well, with an immune system this weak it's not uncommon for viruses to sneak their way in," Dr. Martin explained as Robert gave another cough, feeling suddenly ice cold. Giselle noticed he'd begun shivering again, and pulled the blankets to his chin. Morgan felt her heart racing with fear, and turned to the doctor with eyes wide as saucers. 

"Is he gonna have to stay?" she asked, and Dr. Martin gave her a comforting smile. 

"We're definitely going to keep him overnight for observation," he replied, "unless something comes up in his bloodwork that prove otherwise. But he's in good hands, and we should have him into a regular room as soon as possible."

Robert drifted to sleep as Giselle rubbed his back in gentle circles, encouraging Morgan to come around and stand or sit beside her. 

"It's going to be all right," Giselle promised as Morgan began to cry at last. They were silent tears, but the motion of her body and wet cheeks gave them away. Robert heard her occasional hiccough and opened his eyes again, immediately reaching for her. 

"Sweetheart," he breathed, and she leaned against Giselle, unsure of what to do. At home she would normally crawl into the bed with him, but there didn't seem to be enough room for both of them in this tiny cot. Giselle urged Morgan towards him, and she sniffed hard as he gently stroked her hair. 

When the blood work finally came back it was determined that Robert had come down with the flu, which would have explained the added symptoms. "That's definitely not good, though," he said, once the doctor jotted the informaton down on the chart. 

"We'll put you on an IV drip to help lower your fever, and see where to go from there," Dr. Martin replied. "but the good news is we caught the strain of influenza early enough that we'll hopefully fight it quickly. However, I'm definitely going to have to bring you down for a CT scan tomorrow morning to check on the progress of the cancer cells."

Giselle placed both hands now on Morgan's shoulders, and frowned deeply. "He is going to have to stay here alone all night?" she asked, and Robert looked at her.

"Giselle, bring Morgan home," he begged. "I don't want either of you staying here overnight."

"But Dad..." Morgan interrupted, and he gave her a warning look. 

"Honey, I promise you can come back first thing tomorrow, but for right now I think it's best if you two head back to the apartment. There's not much you can do here."

Giselle embraced Robert tightly, burrying her face against his shirt. "I am going to miss you so much," she choked, and he kissed her forehead, and then allowed Morgan to come as close to him as possible. 

"I love you," Robert whispered into her ear, and she kissed him on the cheek. 

"I love you too, Dad," she promised, before stepping back to take Giselle's hand 

"You know what to do to get back home from here, right, honey?" he asked, and Morgan nodded. She was lucky her father had taught her about surviving in the big city, and even gave her a credit card to use in case of emergencies. 

"So I can take off from school tomorrow, then?" Morgan asked before they left, and Robert chuckled. 

"Yes, you may do that," he replied, and she beamed. "but I don't want it becoming a habit."

Morgan shook her head, and after saying their final goodbyes, brought Giselle out of the emergency room. Robert watched them leave, before turning to stare ahead at the curtain, which blocked his view from the other patients. 

_Oh God, what's going to happen to me? _he thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Giselle and Morgan arrived back to the apartment, it felt so strange going inside without Robert. She wandered through the living room where he spent the past couple of days on the couch, and sat down, touching the blanket he'd been using. Morgan crawled onto the couch with her, and the two of them leaned against each other without speaking for a while.

"Do you think my Dad's scared by himself?" Morgan was the first to talk, and Giselle smiled at her.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine," she replied. "Your father is very brave. After all, he did escape from a fearsome dragon's clutches, right?" she tapped the little girl's nose, and Morgan managed a small smile.

"But you were there to help him, right?" Morgan asked. "he's alone in the hospital. I know I'd be scared."

Giselle gave a tiny sigh, and held her close. "He'll be all right. I promise, we'll return to visit him first thing in the morning." she looked up at the clock which read 8:30, and gently patted her wrist. "It's time for bed, sweetheart. I know your father isn't here to enforce the rule and you don't have school tomorrow, but I don't want to disobey him, either." she kissed Morgan on the cheek, and promised she would be there soon to tuck her in.

"Okay," Morgan replied, though reluctantly, and shuffled down the hall towards the bathroom.

Giselle continued to sit on the couch, feeling lonlier than she ever had in her entire life. Even before she met Prince Edward in Andalasia, she had Pip and the rest of her animal friends to keep her company. Now she sat in complete silence...well, she could hear the car horns and talking of passerbys on the streets below, but it was not something she was used to. When she managed to gather her wits after a couple of minutes, she went into Morgan's room, where the little girl sat reading _Little Red Riding Hood_, holding onto one of her stuffed animals.

Robert had difficulty sleeping that night, tossing and turning restlessly. His temperature spiked around two in the morning, which produced nightmares that ended in a burst of flame followed by a dragon's piercing roar. When the nurse came to check on him, he woke with a yell, his eyes wide.

"It's all right," she promised, touching his arm gently. "Mr. Philips, it's just Sarah."

Robert swallowed hard, desparately wanting Giselle by his side. Watching her leave with Morgan earlier that day had been very difficult, and he almost hated himself after seeing the devastated look on her face. He hated himself for having to hurt her so badly with the news of his cancer, but lying to the one you love was the worst crime he could think of to commit.

When the sunlight finally broke through the blinds and washed over his face, he blinked wearily and turned to see Giselle sitting beside him, with Morgan asleep against her.

"What are you...what time did you get here?" Robert asked, his voice hoarse, and she smiled.

"I believe it was as soon as visitor hours started," Giselle replied. "Morgan had me up very early today."

Robert laughed quietly, and reached over to smoothe his daughter's hair. Morgan made a small noise and awoke a short time later, thrilled to see he was looking at her.

"Daddy," she breathed, climbing onto the bed, and he pulled her into a tight hug, burrying his lips against her head.

"Morgan." he tapped the edge of her nose, and narrowed his eyes. "How early were you up this morning?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"The sun wasn't up yet," she admitted, and Giselle was about to add something else when the door to the room opened, and the doctor came in to see how everyone was doing.

"It's good to see your family here bright and early," he announced, and Robert encouraged Morgan to scooch over so the doctor could listen to his heart and breathing. "the nurse told me you were having a bit of trouble sleeping last night. Your temperature was a little unstable."

"Yeah," Robert replied, and Giselle straightened up, reaching for his hand that was resting on the mattress. He squeezed it gently, closing his eyes...exhaustion came way too easily these days. "Sorry," he apologized when he forced them open again.

"No worries," Dr. Martin insisted. "I'll let you rest for a couple of hours, but after lunch I want to bring you down for an MRI. The nurse also stated you had a bit of difficulty breathing last night."

Robert stared at him; he hadn't been able to breathe from the smoke surrounding him.

"Does an MRI hurt?" Morgan asked, and Dr. Martin gave her a pat on the head.

"Absolutely not," he replied. "we're going to put your daddy through a big plastic tube, which takes pictures of his insides."

Morgan's eyes widened, and she gaped at Giselle. "Cool!" she exclaimed. "Can I watch?"

Dr. Martin began laughing heartily, adding the last couple of notes to his chart following a blood pressure check and listening to his heart and lungs. "I'm afraid not," he replied. "but we're going to take good care of him through the entire procedure."

"It'll be all right, pumpkin," Robert promised, and thanked Dr. Martin before he went to check on other patients.

The next couple of hours drug by slowly...he couldn't stay awake for a long period of time. Morgan went to get snacks from the vending machine down the hall around lunchtime, and frowned when her father didn't wake up once his tray was brought in. The nurse quietly put it on the rolling table, and smiled at each of the visitors.

"All right," Dr. Martin announced around one thirty. "are we ready for the MRI scan?"

Robert was now sitting up against the pillows, and Morgan chewed on her lower lip. "Yes," he replied, and Giselle gave the doctor assistance in getting him out of bed and into a wheel chair. It broke her heart into a billion pieces to see him like this.

"I don't understand how you're so sick..." she began, and Robert looked at her wearily. "when we first met, you...I never would have thought, ever..."

"Cancer is tricky," Dr. Martin explained. "patients have good spells, and then it can drag them down without much warning. But we're going to do what we can for your husband, ma'am."

"Oh..." Giselle interrupted. "he's not..." she began, but it was too late...the doctor already wheeled Robert out of the room. She stood facing the hall, and placed her hands in front of her.

"Giselle?" Morgan asked, stepping in front of the older woman. "It's gonna be okay."

Giselle pulled Morgan into a hug, going once more for the bag of pretzels she'd been given.

It had been at least two or three months since Robert last had an MRI scan done, and he'd forgotten just how difficult it was to lay completely still in such a cramped space. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the steady beep that would go off every couple of minutes. He thought of Giselle's comment just before they left the hospital room: _"I don't understand how you're so sick...when I first met you, I never would have thought, ever..."_

Robert tried desperately to keep the tears back. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, hoping the medics in the room taking the x-rays wouldn't hear him.

"Mr. Phillips," Dr. Martin began after he came out of the scanner, and was sitting in the wheel chair again. "How long did your original doctor tell you to keep taking treatments? Did he have a goal in mind?"

Robert lowered his head. "He said he was going to keep trying for a couple of months and see if there was any progress," he replied, and Dr. Martin cleared his throat.

"I am going to be blunt here, Mr. Phillips, but I honestly don't think keeping you on medication is going to help at this point in time."

"It's that bad, huh?" Robert took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid so. But until the actual x-rays come back, I don't want to come to any conclusions. Your white blood cell count was off the charts after we ran the tests yesterday."

Robert nodded. "I see." he massaged his forehead. "So you're telling me there's absolutely no point in continuing the chemo? To just...let it take over?" he leaned back, and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Again, as I said I can't make any rational decisions yet until our scans come back, but after so many weeks of chemotherapy we should have seen some improvements on your white blood cell count. At the rate they're attacking..."

"Please," Robert begged. "Just..." he took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Martin apologized. "would you like me to explain this information to your wife?"

"We're not married," Robert practically whispered. "and no. She won't understand...this is hard enough for her to..." he cleared his throat. "I'm not making any sense. I think I'm starting to freak out." he looked up at the ceiling, starting to feel a wave of dizziness come over him again.

"Let's get you back upstairs," Dr. Martin encouraged, and Robert nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered, glancing behind him at the large white screen, which was soon blinded by more tears. He could hear the chorus of the song he and Giselle danced to at the ball, which determined how they truly felt about each other:

So close to reaching, that famous happy ending...so close to being alive...

'How ironic,' he thought, as the wheel chair gently clacked down the hall. 'I actually thought we stood a chance.' he shook his head, trying to wipe his tears away before entering the room. 'but I promised them I could do this...that I could be strong,' he added to himself. 'and dammit, for Giselle...and Morgan, I have to be.' he accepted a hug from his daughter, her warmth cheering his mood instantly.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered, and he held her tighter than he ever did before.

"I know you do," he replied. "and I don't ever want you to forget how much I love you." he smiled at her, and Giselle sat down at last, changing the subject to tell him of the show they watched on the television.


End file.
